Model 25
The Iron Man Armor Model 25 (Model XXV), also known as the Pentagon Armor Mark I-A, was an armor that appeared in the Iron Man Comics of the Marvel Comics Universe, that was published and created by Marvel Comics. This armor was created by Tony Stark, when he retired being Iron Man, and instead a part of the government. He thought he needed to be ready when he retired, and the solution was this armor. Armor Design The Pentagon Armor Mark I-A is colored with the regular theme of the Iron Man Armor - Red and Gold. History Capabilities *'Model 25 ' - any armor Stark is a multipurpose tactical armor, which has a range of various devices, systems, weapons and other technologies. Armor improves performance Stark fighting and allows him to fight on equal terms with the superhumans. (Model 25 was capable cut down the energy release of the Wild Hulk (Who destroyed whole universe With cotton and probably even more (the shock wave from the collision with the other opponent, bypassed the endless Dimensions, causing unimaginable destruction. and also was capable of surviving the destruction of the universe). *'Superhuman physical characteristics ' - increases armor strength, speed, and Stark strength to incredible performance. The armor he is able to lift a lot of weight (generally in the 100 ton range ) to respond to high speed and to withstand damage and exorbitant burden. *'Flight ' - any of Stark's armor gives him the ability to fly at high speeds. As a rule, even in the earliest versions of the armor was able to fly at supersonic speeds. While advanced and modern types of armor can easily reach hypersonic, or even this speed at which they can get out into deep space. *'Power supply ' - different armor types use different types of food. Early types of solar cells used to power, electric batteries, miniature nuclear reactors. While modern use generators based repulsors technology. They are very effective and durable. *'Absorption ' - usually any, even very old types of armor, able to absorb different types of energy. To recharge, to increase its energy, which subsequently can be used in the attack. Armor can absorb virtually all types of energy - thermal, solar, electric, magnetic, geothermal, or kinetic energy of the planet itself. Sometimes certain types of armor could even absorb the cosmic power, cosmic energy and magic. *'Autonomous life support system ' - almost any armor Stark ready for any environmental conditions, automatically. It provides heaps of protective systems. For example, the armor is completely sealed and is able to conduct operations under the water or in a vacuum. And usually protected from electrical, thermal, chemical, biological, nuclear, corrosive and kinetic threats. *'Control apparatus according to magnetism ' - embedded into each armor special device, through which Stark can control magnetism. It can generate magnetic fields that would manage a metal object, or on the contrary it is the same device used to protect against such forces *'On-board computer ' - armor has an internal interface that can work under different operating systems. Used for various purposes - analysis of the enemy, protection, environment, development of tactics and strategy, information. As well as automatic control of the armor without Stark, if he so wishes. *'The sensor system ' - built on the breastplate of the whole system of various sensors, radar, lidar scanners, night vision devices and other systems. *'Limit system ' - Stark can bring some of the system to the maximum, in fact breaking the limit of your armor. However, such action is not always activated without any loss. For example may refuse protection system, shut down the barriers. However, as a rule, it is worth it. *'Protective systems ' - in stark a very wide range of protective systems. Starting from the simple reservation of armor and finishing all kinds of barriers, shields (even from the mental and telepathic influences Even Charles Xavier (Himself Who is capable of take control or easy killing at least 9 billion beings, or to use their minds as weapons, and also capable of to lead the fight telepathic cosmic abstractions with colossal force, at the same time on the endless planes of existence Mind professor is so ,strong that it can reach the level of abstraction and Cosmic Beings. Telepathic attack on the creature with power of 30 Cosmic Cubes , telepathic fights with the ego, or the Dark Phoenix, which was held on the endless planes of existence simultaneously. For Xavier, it's not a problem. Also a professor is able to telepathically take control of several people - hundreds, thousands ... billions of times. For him, it is not at all any harm. He did not even sweat from this, on the contrary is likely he is able to on the contrary, he is probably able to learn and a lot of minds. ), can not overcome them screening and other. As a rule, the usual armor is made of the most durable and flexible metals and alloys known to humankind. **'Energy barriers ' - the main protection system Starck. Drums, energy security barriers Stark, probably even more durable than conventional armor armor. It can withstand almost everything - being in the epicenter of a nuclear explosion, the star point, the full range of all types of energy attacks. At 2% of the power boards they will not harm the nuclear explosion, and the radioactive element a much more radioactive than uranium. Nothing scary this barrier, even an attack capable of breaking the bond between atoms do not burst forth. *'Battle system ' - in the armor Stark, as a rule, the entire weapon system integrated. The main systems are - and uni repulsor rays. But apart from these armor can be built anything (flamethrowers, machine guns, rocket launchers, cannons firing absolute zero, and many others). **'Repulsor rays ' - the main weapon of any type of Stark's armor. Repulsors a form of a dense beam of muons, which is designed in the form of devastating energy attacks. Repulsorlift magnet beams are directed and focused by electrostatic lenses. The beam can have a different range and power intensity. **'Uni-beam ' - universal projector virtually any type of energy. The power and range of this weapon is also regulated. And it may be relatively weak, and extremely powerful causing shock waves and a powerful impact. **'Other weapons systems ' - which can include anything - lasers, pulsed bolts, energy swords, pulsed discharges, all kinds of missiles, plasma guns, drum machines, sound cannons, tasers, rays and projections of various effects (for example, a temperature of absolute zero) cluster bombs, electromagnetic pulse cannon and many others. Appearances Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic. Gallery Photo(341).JPG| References External Links * ---- Category:Comics Category:Comic Armors Category:Fictional Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Comics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Marvel Comics Universe Category:Earth-616 Category:Armors Category:Earth-616 Technology Category:Pages Under Development